Ryans universe1
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: There are 3 stories with same people 3siblings but different things happening in this one Ryan falls in love with the sister


"Seriously Wilfred there are no Russian spies that moved into this neighborhood, could we stop this"

Ryan was normally walking down the street while Wilfred sneaked around pretending to be a spy himself and singing the tunes of James Bond.

"I'm telling you Ryan there are Russian spies, 3 of them, somewhere around here, or how would you explain 3 complete strangers appearing here while there was no house on sail? I'm telling you Ryan our pack is in danger"

Wilfred came to an abrupt stop staring ahead "I told you, there is one right now and I'll get him"

Wilfred made a dash towards his unsuspecting victim, Ryan ran after Wilfred, yelling 'no' but was ignored. Wilfred was on his victim trying out wrestling grips and arm locks.

"Wilfred Stop that leave her alone. Sorry are you all right" Ryan pulled and finally succeeded to get Wilfred off.

"Umm yeah. Him. And I'm fine"

"Seriously Ryan you couldn't tell it was a guy? No wonder you can't get laid"

Ryan was only stumbling over his words Wilfred not helping much. How could he tell it was a guy he didn't have the amazing nose like dogs have to sniff it out, and what he saw was a short person with long hair, which went slightly past their shoulders, bend over protecting themselves against a dog

"No worries I'm fine and I get confused with a girl a bunch of times"

"oh..um.. sorry again he usually doesn't do this, let me make it up to you with a drink or something"

"oh ummm sure but It'll have to be another time I have to stay at home, watching my brothers dog that is more my sisters dog and well he wouldn't like Wilfred much."

"oh too bad they could have played together"

"Ryan stop it your making friends with the Russian spy you're betraying our neighborhood"

"Unh… Muffin isn't really wary sociable with other dogs, I mean he can behave my brother can control him and Muffin just loves my sister and obeys her but me well he pretty much bullies me around since I'm not the alpha type of guy and all that, but I'm still a member of the family so he thinks he has to protect me or something"

"Doesn't sound much like an alpha himself if you gave him the name Muffing tsss pussy is what I would say he is"

"Wilfred stop it"

"Well you could just come by anytime without Wilfred for a drink or just so we could set a date for the drink or something I guess, you know where I live" with that he slightly opened the door of the fence they were standing in front of

"ah yes so you live here I'll come by then some day when Jenna is home"

"Well you could invite your girlfriend to, just live Wilfred at home or worn me so I can do something with Muffin"

"RYEN stop giving the guy information he will use it against us!"

"UH no no Jenna isn't my girlfriend Wilfred is her dog I'm just watching him and when she's home I'm free"

"Ryan you betrayed my Jenna and now she's in danger of this guy now we will have to destroy him so he can't further the information, DIE you Russian spy die" Wilfred launched and tried to get his hand on the neck wen there was shouting heard

"GET YOUR FILTHY HENDS OFF OF HIM YOU DIRTY LITTL MISGRIEN"

Ryan for a few seconds could only watch, nothing made sense this guy that was probably the brother was launching for Wilfred reselling him around beating punching and actually biting him, went the sound of "MUFFIN STOP IT" broth him out of his thoughts.

After a lot of effort they could finally get the dogs apart in Ryan's case two guys dressed in dogs. The guy was tall with black pointy dog ears and mismatched eyes looking like Manson with his white contacts, creamy colored cloths on the front and black on the back. The cloths if you looked closer were actually made of short fur. The guy was standing much taller than the short guy gripping at his color and the taller was holding onto the short guy with protective hands giving off the look and energy of only standing there and not attacking because he wanted do make sure the short guy won't get hurt and not because he was held back.

Ryan was having problems to cope with now seeing two dogs as guy and when the guy started yelling "YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY PAWS ON HIM AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND RUT YOU SO HARD YOU WOUN'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK" Ryan could only stare even more.

The short guy looked irritated at his dog and started saying 'lets go in' more like it's a suggestion than a command.

Muffin pretty much guided the short guy behind the fence giving Ryan and Wilfred and angry stair to get his point across. "by the way my names Aubrey" "Ryan" was all he could say in return before Aubrey got yanked into the house and out of sight.

-oOo-

Back at the house Wilfred was lazily sitting on the couch smoking while Ryan was nervously making circles around the room.

"Did you have to do that now I have even more problems on my hands"

Letting out a puff of smoke "What are you talking about the little fruit isn't angry and actually agreed to go for a drink there are no problems"

"What? Are you calling Aubrey gay first he was a spy and now he's gay, forget that that's not the problem, I can see Muffin like I can see you, that's not normal"

"Chill, so what there's another dog that's actually smart enough to talk to you big deal not like you gonna see him again"

"But I will when I'm going for a drink"

Wilfred jumped up from the sofa "WHAT your betraying me and going to see that Muffin"

"I'm allowed to have other friends than you and I'm not going for a drink with Muffin but Aubrey"

"even worse he's going to bend you over and make you his gay bitch"

"Would you stop calling him gay and I need other friends all the people on this street think I'm weird and Jenna only calls on me when she needs something"

"The little guy is gay I can smell it on him. Why would you need other friends your purpose is to serve Jenna what more do you need"

Ryan gave him a weary look and went out or the room.

-oOo-

Ryan way sitting in a comfortable black couch in a modern stilled living room drinking lemonade while waiting for Aubrey to reappear.

"I would offer you beer but it's probably warm like piss, so ice cooled lemonade is probably better even though they both look like piss… forget I mentioned anything"

Ryan was happy he wasn't drinking the mentioned drink at the moment or he would spit it out with laughter "its fine…so where's Muffin"

"oh he's outside you don't have to worry about him he won't attack you he is well behaved but with other dogs well that's a complete other story.. Sorry for that"

"I should apologies Wilfred provoked him"

"Yeah Muffin dos thinks of me as practically his possession and thinks everyone is trying to hurt me"

"I'm sure he just want's to protect you from harm"

Aubrey looked at an opened door like expecting for the mentioned person/dog to appear "Yeah well that's how he got trained. Muffin is my brothers dog he was actually an army dog or mend to be. When Muffin was little he was such a little cupcake just adorable so he was named Muffin but then he grew up into this strong dog, well he is a mutt hybrid of Husky, German shepherd and some other two really big dogs"

"Ah that's why he has two different colored eyes"

"Yeah Azriel thinks it's totally cool, so then when he went to get army trained he took Muffin with him to train him to sniff out drugs or hunt down bad guys or something but Azriel didn't want to be separated from his dog if he ever had to give him up for the bigger good so he broke off the dog training, oh and Azriel's my brother and Pandora is my sister, sometimes I forget people don't know my siblings just because I do hehe.. I totally talk too much"

"No worries at least you have something to talk about that's interesting all I've got is that I used to be a lawyer and now I sometimes look after my neighbors' dog. So how come you moved here?"

"My parents got retired and decided to move to Italy but didn't want to sell the house so I moved in then my sister came back from her one and a half year travel over Europe so before the trip she soled her apartment and now she didn't have anywhere to go so she moved in with me and then Azriel had to move out of his army apartment and moved in here as well"

"That's how you moved here without a house being on sell"

"Oh so you've noticed use moving in?"

"Oh NO not really.. you know people gossip and someone came up with this wiled rammers of 3 Russian spies moving in or something"

"I wonder how they got the Russian idea?"

"I might have mentioned to a little old lady that _we are from Moscow Russia" _A girl seemed to appear from nowhere saying the last part with a Russian accent.

Aubrey looked her over with suspicion "What are you doing with the ketchup?"

"Maybe I'm making a sandwich or maybe I'm leaving a bloody trail of a murder for Azriel to fined"

Muffin was leaning casually against the door looking bored "It's the second optioned if you may not have figured it out"

"Muffin stop being bored and help me out with digging up a hole in the garden to make it look like someone got buried there"

Ryan was looking a bit confused from one person to another then Pandora and Muffin are out of the house with a trail of smeared ketchup behind them.

"she behaves like a teenager"

"It's good to holed on to your inner child I suppose"

Aubrey gave Ryan a big smile "You're the first one to look at it that way all the others think we are a totally wacky family"

-oOo-

"…So I can't take Wilfred to the picnic, he and Muffin won't get along" Ryan was looking apologetically at Jenna.

"oh…. but Ryan I really need this…."

And Jenna once again accomplished to convince him to put her needs in front of his, not going to the picnic and staying home to be bored and look after Wilfred.

Switching through the thousand channels and not getting one good move to watch, while Wilfred mercilessly humped bear. There was a knock on the door that brought Ryan from continuing to feel sorry for himself. Ryan opened it and being greeted with a bag of thins raped in tinfoil "those are grilled meat and other thins to eat that Aubrey stuffed in" the bag was switched with another "and here is cake".

"Come in…I suppose"

"I would start with cake it's better and you know you will eat it all the other things you can always leave for tomorrow"

"So you often start with the desert and eat backwards?"

"Pretty much always, I thought Aubrey tolled you we are weird? Oh so that's the Mutt that prevented you from coming"

Ryan looked from Pandora to the angry looking Wilfred "ah yeah that's Wilfred"

"and I guess this is the Russian spy beach that's trying to take you away"

Pandora made a thss sound "I didn't know even dogs would fall for stupid rumors but then again you are a stupid mutt I'm not trying to take away Ryan that would more likely be Aubrey since he sent me here plus I don't see a leash on him so he's free for taking" sticking out her tongue.

From outside came the voice of Jenna calling for Wilfred.

"This isn't over" than he turned and ran to Jenna leaving a smug looking Pandora and a completely bewildered Ryan.

"I didn't really mean it when I said I would take you I just tried to piss him off."


End file.
